


Please read. Very important.

by LiteratureOrgasm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: About author, Not canon related, Not show related, Not story related, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureOrgasm/pseuds/LiteratureOrgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is being posted from a cellphone. Sorry about the Sherlock tag. Needed it to post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is really difficult for me to post, but I feel I should. I am currently lying in a hospital bed writing this, have been for over a month. I can barely see or move, luckily, my nurse is kind enough to help me. On December 11th 2015 I had, out of nowhere, 3 massive seizures that put me into a coma for 10 days. I woke up, then had 2 more on the 23rd. The doctors have no idea what is wrong with me, actually joke with me about being 'the mystery patient.' They just keep doing test after test that comes back with nothing to show. 

My vision is going and my legs have stopped working properly days ago. My hands aren't doing much better and talking is... well, kind of okay. I can still think, but eh. 

Heh. I'm only 28. I just... well, I don't know if I'll be writing anything more for you guys. I know I didn't do much and I'm sorry for that, but I just wanted to let you all know that I appreciate all the support you gave me for the very little I did. 

And do me a favor okay? Continue reading Merwin since I might not be able to soon. 

 

Rowen


	2. Update. Good news.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still writing on a cellphone.

I am out of the hospital. I am able to walk up to 750ft at a time and have a good amount of control in my arms, so I am typing this myself.

I don't know if I'll be updating my stories anytime soon, but if I do they will likely be short and error filled because I am not sure I still have a beta/Brit-picker.

Thank you all for your support. I am on a lot of meds and still recovering, but trying to be positive. 

Rowen


End file.
